Stone Cold
by Donivon
Summary: We're here for her, he had said. And so it began.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She could hear the wind howling outside, so strong it sounded as if someone was pounding on the walls, trying to break down the barrier surrounding them. She couldn't bring to mind any time at which a storm had been this violent. Granted, its origins were most likely of an unnatural means, but still…

She sighed. What a stupid thought. Of course she wouldn't be able to recall such a thing, her senses would have heightened lately…her eyes were of no use anymore, at least not in _this_ place, so _of course_ she could not bring such a thing to mind. What a waste of brainpower. She had the urge to smack her forehead. Hard.

"No, no. That won't help matters, and you know it. Instead, start thinking of strategies."

_How did he…?_

"Wha…what? H – how?"

She felt, rather than heard him sigh exasperatedly. "After however long it's been, it's a bit difficult not to notice when one's companion is about to start physically abusing herself. Don't beat yourself up about it, else you'll start going ma-" He stopped abruptly, and she had the feeling he was remembering…remembering _them_. In the silence now present, she heard him…gulp? Swallow? Sob…? No. He couldn't be. He was the strong one.

"You were saying?" she prompted him.

"Yeah, well, basically, I know everything," he said easily, the tension quickly evaporating.

"Cocky bastard," she retorted, a playful grin playing upon her lips.

He chuckled, the sound of it reverberating around the place, echoing against the cold stone walls.

"Yeah, well arrogance is not always a bad thing, you know," he said. She could practically feel his smirk from here. Since when did he smirk anyway?

She rolled her eyes. Not that anyone could see her doing it, she mused.

"Are you trying to play devil's advocate?"

"Maybe, maybe not," came the reply. She could hear the laughter in his voice, feel the very air brightening…even picture some of the other inhabitants of the place smiling…_How long has it been since anybody spoke like that? You'd think we'd have forgotten the meaning of the word "tease." _

She didn't waste further time questioning it though – why look a gift horse in the mouth? She could use the comic relief. They all could use some comic relief.

She opened her mouth to continue their bantering, when

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

An aristocratic voice cut through the air, the playful mood quickly dissipating from it. "Truly a delight, you two are – a beacon of hope to everyone, I'm sure. So sorry to break up the party, but I am afraid there has been a –"

The speaker took a deep breath, as though unable to believe what he was saying, and ground out, "_re..quest_ for one of you."

Nervous titters filled the air, and she felt cold, old, wrinkled hands grab onto her upper right arm.

"Don't…don't let them…" a broken voice croaked in her ear.

"I won't – not this time," she promised.

She felt a tug on her other arm – "Don't make promises you know you won't be able to keep," he whispered.

"What?" came the voice from her right, full of fear.

"Stay out of this!" she hissed at him. "Don't worry, Professor," she crooned to the woman holding onto her arm tightly, "they won't take you."

"She's right, old hag," that poisonous, cold voice came from overhead. From out of the darkness, she was wrenched up and held tightly against what felt like a pillar of marble. A piece of wood came across her throat, while an arm lay across her stomach, pulling her back against the foreign body.

"We're here for her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_We're here for her."_

Her…who…? _Oh, dear Merlin…they're talking about me!_

She gasped, and stiffened against what she assumed now to be her captor, preparing to break out of his grasp and make a run for it. Apparently he was having none of that though, as his grip on her tightened, and his wand pressed against her throat with more force.

_More force than necessary,_ she thought, disgruntled. _You are an idiot. Where were you planning on running to anyway? There isn't even a speck of light in here – how were you going to see where you were going, eh? Speaking of which, how can they see where I-_

"Don't move a muscle, little girl," a voice snarled in her ear. "Else you'll regret it," he continued, chuckling evilly at the frightened squeak she emitted.

She heard the tapping of something against the floor. "Come along," the first voice commanded impatiently, "we haven't got all day."

Not as gently as she would have liked, she was turned around to face what she assumed to be the direction of the door and pushed forward, the wand of her captor pressing lightly into her back. "No funny business, do you hear?" he growled, as she nodded quickly in mute acceptance. Though she couldn't see, she assumed he could – how else would this whole situation be able to happen?

"Aren't you…forgetting something, Nott?" came the first voice. She heard the man behind her – _Nott_, she thought – fumbling with some…material? _What is he doing?_ Her question was soon answered when a blindfold was placed over her eyes.

"That's better," came the voice again, now with a satisfied tone to it.

_What is the point of this? It's already pitch black, how do they expect me to see a thing? What's more, how am I supposed to see where I'm going? Where __am__ I going anyway? Maybe I-_

Nott's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Can't have you figuring the way out of here, can we, girlie? Come on, then – move along," he said, prodding her in the back with his wand.

She lifted her foot to start moving – how stiff her legs were! _Well, you have been stuck in this place, in the same position for what must be months…of course your circulation is going to be off. _

No sooner had she walked three steps, then she heard a voice say, "And what are you doing out of bed after curfew, Mr. Nott? Do you think Hogwarts rules are meant to be broken and tampered with? Well? Do you?"

_Oh, no. Not now._ The whole situation was obviously taking its toll on poor Professor McGonagall – lately she had been going through phases where she believed herself to be back at Hogwarts. Her personality was nothing like it used to be…she varied between that, and the behaviour of a frightened, doddering old lady. _Can't blame her though – who knows what she has been through…them taking her away for days at a time…_

She shuddered. _Well, I'll soon find out, if this is any indication to go by. They're taking me away too_, she thought sadly, suddenly feeling an immense surge of self pity.

Her attention was soon drawn back to the present. "Watch who you're talking to, old bat. Wouldn't want any…accidents to occur, would we?" Nott said in an innocent tone, which of course, deceived nobody.

"I say, boy, that is no way to speak to your superiors!" the former professor reprimanded him harshly.

She felt Nott's muscles tense – _Please, Professor…shut up!_

Apparently she wasn't the only one thinking along those lines. Whispers of "Shhh!" and "Calm down, Professor," could be heard quite clearly. And it seemed to be working, until

"No! No! You can't take her! You mustn't! They mustn't!" she screamed hysterically.

A new wave of fear enveloped her as she recalled her own present situation.

"Well, that's tough, isn't it. Because I am," came Nott's voice, as he started pushing her along firmly.

"No!" she heard the professor howl. "You can't! You-"

"I can!" he thundered back, "and, I AM! Now let me give the rest of you some advice – you may want to subdue that crazy old woman…insanity is not exactly popular among…us."

As she marched further away, she could still hear murmurs of, "They can't…they'll kill her…they'll…"

And with that ringing in her ears, she continued on.


End file.
